Hollow Kingdom: The Commander Bride
by Crickethero
Summary: There is another race that came from the ancient fathers... one that is at war. A company has been stationed on the goblin and elven lands. Not to mention a woman named Aeira leads the company, what madness will come from another spark.
1. Chapter 1

Marak Dragonwing walked along the boundaries of his land, senses alert for anything. Beside him walked his two lieutenants, their eyes peeled for any sign of danger. On the other side of the invisible boundary stood the elf king with his two lieutenants. Both parties searching for the same thing, guards from patrol lately have been returning close to dead. Naturally the two kings accused the other until proof came to light that both were innocent.

There had been sightings of a huge pitch black wolf, and the unusual bit was that arrows and spells were of no use against it. It just seemed to absorb them like they never existed, this of course was a huge danger to both kingdoms. Just as he was going to call it a day they could hear ripping noises ahead. Looking at each other they ran forward until they found a scene of destruction.

There laid the carcases of a pack of wolves, above them the giant wolf fed. The wolf was definitely a wolf of huge stature, he could easily fill a a room in the estate building. Before they could act an arrow of light shot past them into the shoulder of the wolf, causing it to howl in pain.

Whirling around they found a woman with a bow in hand a light arrow already knocked and ready to fire. But no quiver in sight. Her short barely yellow hair whipped around in the wind as her light green eyes focused only on the beast infront of her. Growling in a deep voice it spoke to her "Child of the dragon by striking me you have sealed your death." muscles heaving he charged at her, jaws wide and saliva dripping. But still she didn't flinch, releasing another arrow it struck true deep into its shoulder but it still charged on. Quickly pulling back the string another arrow appeared out thin air, releasing it again and again she sent out a barrage of arrows.

Gradually the beast slowed to a stop infront of her, its wounds bleeding heavily. Shifting her hold on the bow it transformed right infront of their eyes into a sword. Speechless, the two kings could only watch in silence. Walking beside the beast's head she raised the sword overhead, her eyes cold. But before bringing the sword down she told it "Tell your master that we will find him eventually. And when we do, He will wish he had never started this war." Before it could reply she brought the sword down completely severing the beast's head.

Surprised by her actions the two companies rushed forward just for the body to become ashes. Murmuring something under her breath, the winds picked up carrying the ashes away. Tucking the sword into her sash she turned to leave. Seeing the two she visibly jumped in surprise, her hand instinctively going to the guard of her sword. Looking them over she visably relaxed, releasing her sword she walked past them.

"Who are you?" the words bubbled to Marak's lips as she brushed past him. Turning on the balls of her feet she looked at him. Standing there for a few moments looking into each other's eyes, her green and his black. Stepping forward she grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt, dragging him down to her level. Whispering something the air around them crackled with energy, just as she finished she placed her lips against his.

Even though it lasted only a second everyone who witnessed the scene stared at her in shock. Stepping back she looked at him and answered "I am Commander Aeira." Turning she returned to her course before the interruption.

Marak was the first to snap out of the shock. Grabbing ahold of her arm he demanded "Why did you kiss me?"

"Kiss…" she murmured to herself as she thought on it, like it was a new concept, before turning her head slightly to look at him "Lip contact is necessary for the language spell. There is nothing else to it, I apologize if you saw it as anything else." her voice was emotionless as she spoke. "If you please…" she shrugged his hand off before continuing her journey "… I need to get back to my company."

"What was that thing?!" he demanded "That was definitely not a goblin… or an elf." he added looking that the elves present.

"That THING was a shade controlled wolf." she retorted as she walked "And before you ask: a shade is a creature created by sorcerers. They get in your head and control you… the only remedy is death." Before she could continue on her way a bright light caught their eyes, looking up they could only see a light circling the sky above the area. Seeing the light she brought her fingers to her lips, letting loose a high pitch whistle. Wincing everyone covered their ears as they waited for her to stop.

To their surprise the light came down closer revealing that the light was actually in the form of a bird, coming down it landed on the outstretched arm of Commander Aeira. Once comfortable and looking her in the eyes it spoke in a man's voice in a blur of words that they couldn't understand. Finally finished with its' message the bird dissipated into thin air, leaving her frowning. Opening both hands she focused her energy through them causing two light dragons to form within them.

Speaking to them in the same language the bird spoke to her. When she was finished she tossed them into the air, where they took off in different directions. "Looks like we're going to see more of each other." she told them, before they could ask anymore questions she explained "By his Majesty's order my company and I are to camp here until further notice."


	2. Chapter 2

Marak stood pacing in his room pondering on the situation with the… heck he didn't even know what they're called. When her 'company' arrived he was surprised that there were women and children with them, all armed to the teeth. But despite of everything none of them, not even the children, would involve themselves with any elf or goblin. The only word he could explain the relationship between their people is frustrating. When any of his patrols try to talk to them they just look at them and walk away while while muttering a single word under their breath.

But the words that Aeira spoke after informing the kings of her orders was what bothered him most "We will defend your land while we occupy it and we will try our best to stay out of your way while we're here." it was them occupying was what was bothering him, she had underhandedly told him that they were invading part of his land. He knew if he wanted to he could force them out but that would cost a lot of lives of his subjects, if they fought back… which they likely would.

But did he want them gone? Their leader Aeira intrigued him, his magic told him from the moment he saw her that she was something special. Her success over the wolf had only confirmed what his magic told him… but she was way too cold for his preference. During the whole scene she had shown no emotion and his spies told him that when talking with any of her men she remained professional, never letting her guard down.

A loud crash echoed from outside his door forced him from his thoughts, huffing he growled a loud "Enter!" Entering a rather disheveled guard entered the room. "Roslen, what news do you bring?" he asked looking at the odd huge bird turtle mix.

"Marak… they…. they invited you to join them for their evening meal." she huffed slightly out of breath "Their messenger seemed very insistent that you attend. They also said that they're inviting the elf king as well."

Eyes furrowed in thought Marak thought it through. "Tell their messenger that I will be there."

At his words the small crowd that had gathered around the door gasped "But your majesty it's a trap!" they objected "They must be planning something!"

With a raise of his hand he silenced their protests "What would it look like if the elves show up and we don't! Any way this seems to be the only way to get any answers."

"Yes Marak…" Roslen left to do as he had ordered. Turning Marak readied himself for that evening.

As he awoke that evening he had found a messenger waiting to escort him. Leaving the comforts of his kingdom he followed his guide through the trees and past posted guards. At some point the elf king and his guide joined them, the two guides walking in sync. Just watching them the two kings couldn't help but walk in the same rhythm than the two ahead of them. Before they knew it they had arrived.

Everyone had gathered within small, what looked like, family or friend circles. But the guides kept leading them deeper and deeper into the camp until they reached a small semi circle where Aeira and some men sat discussing something. Standing infront of the group she looked up dismissing the guides she welcomed them to their circle "Welcome. Please sit, our meal will begin shortly." the two kings sat on the ground, one much more easily than the other.

As soon as everyone had sat down the children appeared in groups two or three, all helping to carry baskets full of fruit to each circle. When the baskets were given out three of the children sat within their circle, one on both sides of the kings with one in the middle between them. The basket sat in the exact middle of the group.

Just as the two kings reached for the food, the children grabbed ahold of their hands. Blinking in surprise they glanced around to find that everyone was holding their neighbors' hands. With their eyes closed and the slight glowing, they were obviously doing a spell of some sort. Trying to pull their hands free but the children's grips seemed to be made of steel from their progress.

But soon the glow disappeared and they were free from the grip of the children. Grabbing ahold of a fruit each they waited for their guests to grab one before eating their fruit. Looking over the fruit they couldn't tell what it was, only that they've never seen it before. Hesitantly Marak brought it to him mouth and bit into it. The outside was solid but as soon as he broke through the skin his mouth was flooded with a strange delicious taste. Before he knew it he had finished the whole thing "What do you call this?"

"We call these glass freme." Aeira told him as she grabbed another "They grow everywhere at the capital."

"Capital?"

"Where our kingdom is. We call it the Capital." she told him like it was the simplest thing in the world. "And before you ask all the women that we have in camp are married."

"So you're married?!" Marak asked, surprised that his magic would lead him to a married woman.

Everything turned to an abrupt silence at his question, even the children stayed silent until she finally answered with a quiet "It's complicated." afterward it took a while before the voices returned. But even then the conversation in their ring didn't.

The tension as so thick that it was hard to breath. In an attempt for something to distract them Marak noticed the children sitting among them and their eyes staring up at him and the Elf king. "What's wrong? Is there something in between my teeth?"

"No sir. We've never seen a live coward before." the child said it in such a light tone that it took him a moment before he took in what the child said.

"Excuse me?! What makes you say that!" he asked angrily just to hear Aeria sigh.

"It's a legend." she explained. "It is said that in the very beginning of the war we went to the elves and goblins for help. Their kings agreed to help us fight, just to flee as the fighting began. After they fled they were never heard from again. It is the first tale that parents teach their children."

"Is that why they've been ignoring our patrols?"

She looked puzzled for a moment before her usual stagnant mask reappeared "It is their choice on who they associate with. But I can talk with them. "

"Thank you."

Opening her mouth again she was interrupted by a man coming up to her and whispering in her ear "I see… I'll be there in a moment… excuse me." she excused herself and followed the messanger.


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word, Commander Aeria talked to her crew, since then relations between our people have never been better. The patrols have taken to walking together along their routes, often sharing gossip of their respective kingdom.

To my irritation, my people had taken my curiosity of our neighbor's military leader as a romantic interest. They have been asking about her, but thankfully, they refused to give any information about their commander. Lately she has disappeared on what her men called some sort of meeting that everyone her rank has to attend once every five years; leaving her second in command in charge. Somehow her disappearance seemed… planned. I can't help but feel that she was running from… something. She's nothing I should be concerned with; so why do I keep thinking about her?

She's a clever one I'll give her that. The other day a couple of my men, for some reason had tailed her when she left. Somehow she knew they were there and managed to shake them. Once they realized their error they had started to freak out and when her sword pressed into one of their backs… one of them nearly wet himself. Granted they left out that last part but I could tell that was what happened. Even now, I can't help but chuckle as I picture the scene.

I really should have seen her coming she had easily defeated my advisor, Lionel, at chess. Sure it took him about an hour or so to teach her the game but as her first opponent; now that is quite an accomplishment.

Speak of the devil… as I dozed Lionel had quietly entered my workroom and sat in front of me "Wakey wake your Highness." He teased through his alligator teeth. "Dreaming of your future bride?"

"If you're inferring Commander Aeria, you are completely wrong. That woman is way too masculine for my tastes."

"Look, your Highness. We both know you need a wife and an heir as soon as possible! And here is a strong woman in front of you and you're complaining?!" Lionel said frustration filling his words.

"Well half the time I'm not sure if she is really a she, Lionel."

He hummed to himself as he watched me, "Maybe I'll take her then. I really love her intellect not to mention she's easy on the eyes. I'm surprised the Elven King hasn't-"

"Enough!" I growled at him unintentionally, blinking in surprise, "Anyways do you have a reason for this visit?"

"Well actually I do. Lady Aeria's second-in-command is permitting any goblin or elf that wishes, to join them in their, and I quote, Creation Day Festivities tomorrow night."

"What?!"

"You know the army that is living on our front porch?" Lionel teased.

"You know what I mean, what does he gain in inviting us and why would he do it. It's no secret that he doesn't like us." I asked brows furrowed in thought.

"Maybe he's trying to keep the peace?" Lionel shrugged. "Maybe you're too tense and see everything as a threat. Maybe you need to relax."

"I'm n-"

"Yes you are. Please just go and relax. Forget you're a king for a night." Lionel's smile fell and he looked me in the eyes, dead serious, but soon his usual smile returned. "If you pace anymore you'll make a rut in your work room." *Blinking* I looked around to find I had indeed been pacing without thinking about it. No wonder, it's a habit that I picked up from my mother. Apparently, my father found it adorable, so thus how I got the habit.

"So?" Lionel's voice reminded me of what he asked.

After a moment of hesitation, I agreed.

A knock at my workroom door brought us from our conversation, reminding me that I still needed to do court today. Leaving the peace of the room, I entered into and dealt with chaotic court matters. The rest of my day… night… I was busy appeasing everyone, settling arguments, finding new projects for the dwarves to work on, and taking reports from my men. By the time I went to bed, I couldn't wait for tomorrow's festivities but even then, when I drifted off I saw her face and wondered what she was doing.

* * *

The next day I decided to go wearing a simple teal t-shirt with holes cut in the back (so my wings could fit through) and jeans. Glancing into Mother's mirror, I took in the awkward man in it. Adjusting my clothes I set out.

Making it out somewhat without a scene. A small group of my men and I headed towards the sound of music playing. Looks like they started already. Entering into the truce circle we found a chain of elves dancing as a group while the other people were dancing as couples… that is until I saw her.

She was perfect.

If god's angels had created a being, it would be her. Her small delicate features were like those of an elf's but where the elves had weakness, she had strength. Her entire being screamed independence while still being fragile. She was a contradiction in herself.

My eyes couldn't help themselves as I watched her hips sway as she danced wildly with the music's rapid beating. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I watched her in that royal purple skirt emphasizing her every move. A flash of red drew my eyes away. In her skilled hands a red silk scarf danced around her as if it was her partner… I was jealous of those woven threads that caressed her.

Frozen in place, I stared as the Elven King approached her in an attempt to get her to dance with him. I cannot explain in words my satisfaction as she danced away from him, not even sparing him a glance in her blissful state.

Bracing myself, I started forward in a risky maneuver. Coming forward I caught her hands from behind pulling her into a dance and I felt no resistance. Looking over her shoulder she silently asked with her eyes what the heck I was doing. For some reason, I couldn't focus on anything but her piercing green eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, things have been hectic at school. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Did you guys enjoy Marak's pov for this chapter? Next chapter will be Commander Aeria's pov so watch for the next chapter.

Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year if don't post the next chapter before the end of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

Peace. This was a rare moment for me to feel. This one day once a year when I'm outside the Capital, can I freely feel like a normal person let alone a girl. Tonight I can forget everything.

Spinning, I remember how it felt to take a bath in the river, seeing my long blonde hair that came from months of forgetting to cut it. How the fireflies gave me plenty of light to dress myself in my only dress. How it feels to be alive.

Taking those joyful feelings, I let them bloom from my chest and control my movements. Feet leading, my mind drifted leaving me only enough consciousness to keep from running into the other dancers. Moments merged together as I continued to dance to the music, nothing else seemed important now.

I didn't notice that elves and goblins had joined the festivities until one of them took hold of me with a brass confidence. Quickly I noticed several changes in my environment, the elves and goblins were engaged in such unusual movements. The elves danced in circle, all participating in a group learned and practiced routine.

My hands were now held firmly in large warm claw-like hands, lifted as high as their owner could while pulling me through bizarre steps. Turning into the self-invited dancer, I found an awkward looking man who was a good head taller than I was. His dark coal eyes stared right into mine and I could see his large scaled bat wings. A religious human might call him a demon, but I've met enough demons to know that they don't look anything like this man. I recognized this being, he is the Goblin King, the lord over half of our neutral brothers and sisters.

But what does he think he's doing? King or not, does he know in my culture he's just initiated courtship? He probably has no idea…

"Who are you?"

His question surprised me enough to miss a step, not that he noticed, his hands lifted me enough that my feet barely touched the ground. He sure is physically strong to lift me without much thought. But what use is it when you rely mostly on your magic? None, that's what. And that means if he's in a magic free zone, like the ones shades produce, he's worse than useless.

Closing my eyes, I felt for his rhythm. I have to chastise myself for thinking of such things on such a peaceful holiday. Then again… being here… I can't help but feel how safe it is in his arms. There's nothing quite like it, but nothing can harm me while I'm here. We danced in accord until he asked again, "Who are you?"

Keeping my mouth shut, I turned my head enough to give him a slightly irritated look. Didn't he know it is extremely rude to speak during the festival? Obviously not. Following my silence, he started asking me all sorts of other questions. One of which was the bad pick up line of, "Do you come here often? I guess that's a stupid question, haven't seen you here before… I'm going to shut up now…" he gushed embarrassment… but it's actually pretty cute. For some odd reason his odd stumbling is cute.

As we danced through the night, I felt like I was getting to know him more and more, even though he didn't say another word after embarrassing himself.

Some time during the night, high off the emotions in the air, I freed myself from his grasp accidentally leaving my scarf with him. Face hot and flushed, prancing in-between the dancers I teased him with my body. My playful movements raised some eyebrows but everyone else was just as high as I was. I know I will probably regret it once this high leaves me but I don't care right now.

Pain started to ebb at the sole of my feet a long time ago and now the pain was nearly unbearable. I know I should stop but I just can't. I don't know if it is the music or the atmosphere but something keeps pushing me to dance.

Finally stopping to lean against a nearby tree, I huffed as I forced frigid air into my lungs. For a few moments, I could rest but of course, something had to come along to ruin it. A large hand clamped painfully tight onto my shoulder, it was the Goblin King again. Doesn't he catch a hint?!

Irritated, I glared into his eyes. In them I could see the familiar look of lust that most unmarried (and a few married) men gave me. Teeth clenched I held myself from tearing his eyes out. But even while not displaying my anger I couldn't help but feel disgusted about myself. My stomach had fallen below my feet into the ground as ants crawled up and down my skin and throat.

Just before I tore my eyes away, I was able to detect something else but honestly I don't want to see any more.

Tearing my arm free from his grasp, I walked into the crowd hoping to lose him but to my dismay I could hear him mutter apology after apology as he followed. Speeding up my stride, I rushed to my friend, Sasha. Of course, she was dancing with her husband, Sean.

Coming close to them, I gave her a sort of panicked 'help me' look. Looking over Sean's shoulder, she caught sight of my pursuer. Nodding her head in understanding, she motioned for me to go. Turning my pace into a run, I could hear the Goblin King behind me trying to get past a couple that refused to move. No doubt it's my friends, Sasha and Sean, playing distraction.

Finally, on the other side of the clearing I ran into the darkness completely done with tonight. This is what you get when you act like a girl…

* * *

Thank you to my editor 'Doug' who always makes sure my writing is at my best. And Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
